1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for removing fine tumor cells, which remain around areas of patient bodies from which tumors have been eliminated after surgery for removing the tumors has been conducted and, more particularly, to an apparatus for treating tumors which is inserted into a body cavity formed in a treatment area of a patient body from which a tumor has been removed, after surgery for removing the tumor has been conducted, and eliminates fine tumor cells which remain around the treatment area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the case of parts of human bodies such as brains and breasts, after surgery for removing tumors has been conducted, additional treatment is necessary, because tumor cells remaining around treatment areas must be selectively and precisely eliminated without affecting normal cells, unlike other parts of human bodies.
Particularly, in the case of a brain, if normal cells around a tumor are eliminated when the tumor is removed, when the patient recovers, the patient may suffer from side effects, such as severe paralysis, speech disorders and memory failure.
In the case of the breast, unlike the brain, a severe disorder is not induced, but it is necessary to precisely eliminate only tumor cells in order to ensure a normal appearance.
As described above, it is very important to the patient that fine tumor cells, which remain in tissues around a treatment area from which a tumor has been removed, be selectively and precisely eliminated using a separate therapeutic apparatus after the surgery for removing the tumor has been conducted.
Meanwhile, a tumor cell is characterized in that it dies at a temperature of approximately 40° C. to 43° C., unlike a normal cell. A method of removing fine tumor cells, which exist in a patient body, at a relatively high temperature of 40° C. to 43° C. using the above-mentioned characteristics of the tumor cell was proposed and has been used. A treatment method of radiating light and a radiation treatment method using radio frequencies are representative conventional methods of removing fine tumor cells.
However, in the case of the treatment method of radiating light and the radiation treatment method using radio frequencies, treatment is conducted from a position spaced apart from the treatment area of a patient body by a relatively long distance. Therefore, the treatment is also applied to regions other than the treatment area, thus affecting normal cells. As a result, there is a problem in that it is difficult to use these methods in body parts, such as the brain or the breast, in which precise treatment is required.